Account holders sometimes pay for purchases with payment instruments such as credit cards, debit cards, payment cards, online payment systems, or the like) in ways that may be detected as possibly fraudulent. As one example, after making a purchase in the United States, a second purchase in South Korea less than two hours later may be tagged as fraudulent because fraud detection systems may detect that the purchaser could not have traveled from the US to South Korea in the short amount of time between the two purchases. Known fraud detection systems may thus deny or hold the second transaction until the account holder is able to verify that it is a legitimate transaction.
Some fraud detection systems, however, may be too zealous in tagging transactions as fraudulent, resulting in an unacceptably high rate of false positives. This can cause frustration for legitimate users whose transactions are prevented or delayed because of an over-active fraud detection system. Additionally, some known solutions such as a call center agent manually calling the purchaser to verify the transaction—can be cumbersome and involve high labor costs.
Therefore, more efficient methods and systems are needed to enable purchasers to securely verify that a purchase is not being made fraudulently.